Evergreen
by Tsuchi-no-uta
Summary: Mayonaka, a Japanese witch, is being chased by death eaters and her only option is to hide in disguise in a way they would never expect… Mayonaka’s appearance is switched to a boy, by Dumbledore’s orders, and transferred to Hogwarts!Marauders Era Remus/OC
1. The Attack of the Men in Mask

**Characters**: OC (Mayonaka)/Remus Lupin  
Others Include; James, Sirius, Peter, Lily, Severus, Lucius, ect…

**Era**: MARAUDERS of course!

**Quick Summary**: The main character, Mayonaka, is being chased by death eaters and her only option is to hide in disguise in a way they would never expect… Mayonaka's appearance is switched to a boy, by Dumbledore's orders, and transferred to Hogwarts! Chaos is ensured as she learns a new culture, gets chased by death eaters, meets and confuses her classmates, and finds love with a certain Marauder… but she encounters a few problems. One, she is currently a "boy". Second, There is a secret that she will do whatever in her power to find out.

**A/N**: This first chapter mostly takes place in Japan, it will however go to Hogwarts, don't worry. There will be Japanese phrases used in this Fan-Fic but don't fret! I will translate as the story goes on!

I actually got the idea from a manga… slightly but not really. The manga is from Hana Kimi, and they only similarity this has to that is the gender bender/ cross dressing element of the story, haha.

Disclaimer: Not J.K Rowling… sorry!

* * *

Staring at the distant ceiling laid a restless young woman. Her mind flowed over many topics, mostly about the stressful topic of schooling. Mayonaka could hear the rain falling on the roof the shallow breaths of those sleeping around her, and boy did she envy them for the carelessness. In only two days they had their first wizarding test of that year! Didn't anyone else worry? She rubbed her knuckles out of habit, massaging them as if that'd make the stress fade. As she caressed her knuckle she felt the lack of something that should have been there.

"No!" Mayonaka gasped, almost forgetting that she wasn't alone, and others were trying to sleep. Scolding herself for almost waking the others, and for forget one of the most precious items her mother gave her; her ring.

Sitting up quickly, she threw the light covers aside and as silently as she could manage Mayonaka tiptoed her way across the tatami (**A/N:** Tatami is a Japanese straw mat, used traditionally for floors) to the door. Careful not to wake anyone, she slid the door open and walked down the hall. She didn't bother to change, and now since the cold night air reached her skin she regretted that decision.

She knew it wouldn't be in her room, she thought back to the last place she had taken off the silver ring. _'The bathroom, of course!'_ she thought. She always took off her ring before she washed her hands, she must have forgotten all about putting it back on when her friend, Tsuchi, had told her to hurry to class.

Mayonaka quicken her pace, hoping no one had stolen the ring or worse, it falling down the drain. Possible occurrences ran through her mind, all worse then the previous causing her to be flustered. She sighed, and hastily went up a few staircases. Finally she arrived to the bathroom she had been at previously that day.

She slid the door open impatiently. All was pitch black; she felt the walls for the light switch her palm dashing along the tiled wall searching. After what seemed far too long, she had found if and flicked it upwards causing the room to illuminate. She sighed inwardly as she saw a gleaming sliver band ring on the corner of the sink. Thanking her luck, she retrieved it and put it back onto her ring finger. She leaned on the corner of the sink collecting her thoughts, and her relief. Unconsciously she ran her fingers through her thick but straight hair which had brought her bangs back and her finger got tangled, she had forgotten that she had put her hair up. She fixed it quickly.

Satisfied she made her way out of the bathroom turning the light off before she made her way out. She stopped letting her eyes adjust to the light around her. As the world around her came into focus she noticed that Headmaster Meiyo's (**A/N:** Meiyo is pronounced; May-oh… kinda sounds like Mayo.) office door was slightly ajar. Mayonaka's curiosity got the better of her and she peeked through the crack that was left open.

There were men in black robes, she couldn't see their faces, but she had a feeling they weren't welcome. The Headmaster's face was impassive as always though. By the looks of him, one would say that it was no different than if he was brewing a cup of tea, but Mayonaka could feel a strange emotion radiate in the air. One of contempt and disdain. Such waves were strange and foreign for the man she knew.

The bizarre men in the black robes slowly circled Meiyo, she now noticed that the man in black robes also had mask. He looked offended, he had then said something, but Mayonaka could not clearly hear what they were saying. The Offenders pulled out their wands in unison, but Meiyo didn't delay to pull out his wand as well. She felt confident that he could handle them; after all he was one of the greatest wizards of all time. Right alone side a British wizard whom she just couldn't remember his name. She made a mental note to look that up. No one had cast any spells that she could tell, and for that she was relived. The last thing they need is a duel in the middle of the night, what mayhem that could turn out to be. Meiyo was getting more and more aggravated, so much that his facial expressions had showed through. If he got any madder they would have a corpse to take care of.

"Give it to us!" Mayonaka heard one of the men screech in English. _'Strange,'_ Mayonaka thought, _'their foreigners.'_

Mayonaka couldn't hear the response of her Headmaster, for he was much more collected then these rude and unwelcome guest. Although he did reply, because she had seen his lips move.

Without warning one raised its wand, "Avada Keda--" But before he could finish Mayonaka burst through the door and tackled the man that had tried to kill Meiyo. Which did delay the murder but there were others to full-fill that job. "Mayonaka-san, you must leave! Run!" Meiyo said in Japanese, the others had no idea what he had said, but they didn't care, either. Instead of contemplating his words one had took that chance and yelled out the curse, "Avada Kedavra!" hitting Meiyo directly in the back with a stream of green sinister light. All life left his once sparking eyes. Now the only sparkling it had done was the dim light of the room light reflecting back.

"SENSEI!" she cried out (**A/N:** Sensei is a title given to teachers or mentors.) in terror. One of the masked men tried to hold her down, but she wrenched out of his grasp and ran to Meiyo. "No! Sensei, wake up! You can't die, you just can't! Please! Moushiwake arimasen" (**A/N:** Moushiwake arimasen mean to be deeply sorry for something that has happened) she was crying now. Her tears fell on his old and wrinkled face, causing her to cry even more. A man with a black robe, a rather skinny fellow, was tugging on her but she refused to let go of her dead mentor. So she did the first thing she could think of; kick him where it hurts. So she did just that.

"Oumff, Oww. You bitch!" he cried out in pain. The others were too preoccupied with something to worry about her just yet, and instead of running away curiosity got to her a second time. Then it occurred to her, they were stealing the Kurisutaru Suisho (**A/N: **Crystal. Literally, Kurisutaru means glass. Suisho means mineral.) which is one of the most sacred of Meiyo's possessions. She didn't actually know much more than that except for a few tales that she had heard from Meiyo but those stories seems phoney.

Still, she felt rage build up inside her. Their disrespect was dishonoring her mentor, and she would never forgive them. But something other then hatred for these strange came shooting to the surface, she was ashamed of herself. If she hadn't distracted Meiyo he would still be alive, if only she could have stopped that man from saying that wretched curse. All the emotions came suddenly luckily she always carried her wand, she screamed out, "CRUCIO!" However it missed her target and the curse had burned a hole in the adjacent slide door. That had got their attention.

All of the strange men, four of them to be exact-- that's not including the one that was still in pain grasping his groin, looked at her. The tallest of them held the glowing red crystal; the other three had their wands directed at her. She did the only thing she could think off, she ran.

Out the office door, down the hall, and down the stairs. All the while they chased her. Mayonaka's breath was getting short but she knew it was run or die, she'd rather run. She inwardly cursed her cowardly decision. She had reached the exit to the enormous pagoda. She ran outside into the cold rain. She couldn't see much through the rain at all because of how thick it was coming down. She used this to her advantage, _she_ knew her way around, and _they_ however did not. Still, she was exhausted and her lungs threatened to burst. She was well known to one of the best runners at her school, however rain makes the air thick and rain was never her thing. In addition so much had happened in such a small amount of time. It's all wrong! Things aren't meant to crash so suddenly, are they?

She was slowing down much to her dismay. She forced her legs to go faster. Her once fastened hair was now down and soaked, clinging to her back and face, blurring her vision more. She wiped it off with the side of her palm hastily. She didn't know exactly where to run to, so she went through the trees where her favorite Sakura trees resided. There were many there so she had to duck and avoid branches. She hoped they had stopped following her, but she heard the heavy panting and splashes of the mud behind her. So instead, she wished that they'd get hit by a branch, or trip.

Mayonaka was so focused on moving her legs and breathing, she forgot to stay balanced, and so quite ungracefully she fell face first into a puddle of mud. "Baka!" she cursed herself. (**A/N:** Baka means Idiot) She tried to push herself up but only to fall into the mud once more. She heard them, and they were dangerously close so she took out her wand knowing that she wouldn't be able to run any further.

However the lean one she had kicked earlier already had his wand out and bound her in ropes and gagged her. She was now helpless. One had congratulated the man for his quick action; however Mayonaka was too exhausted to interpret the foreign language word for word.

"We should kill her now! She saw what happened!" the skinny one said, his voice was young. The others contemplated this.

"No, Lucius. We must take her to the Dark Lord. She may know something about the crystal. She did seem close to that old fool." A huskier voice replied.

"Whatever, lets go before anyone sees we're here!" another had said nervously. He grabbed the girl who fiercely revolted in vain. He was much stronger and she didn't have free limbs to throw about. She suddenly felt very self conscious, she was still wearing her nightgown which was a pale green and quite revealing and since it was wet it had clung to her body. One of the men noticed this and commented, "Do we get to have with her before we see the Dark Lord?" The others just gave him an incredulous look. "I guess not then?" he said nervously.

With that they apparated from Japan into Muggle, London. The streets were practically empty and the street light had come on. All the while Mayonaka never stopped trying to pry herself free. "Aghhh," the man sighed annoyed by her resistance. "Calm down! Your annoying me." She continued to squirm. "I said stop! Do you want to die?" She wasn't concentrating on what he was saying at all instead she was figuring out how to get away.

Suddenly the one who was youngest as far as Mayonaka could tell since they were masked and all had identical black robes warned, "I think we have company."

Mayonaka looked towards the one who had spoke, and followed his cold eyes. They were looking at the sky, and there she could see figures on brooms descending towards them. She desperately hoped they weren't on the sides of these murders.

"Hmph, there's only three. Too easy." The one who was carrying her said smugly. Her put her down suddenly and none too gently. She landed on her shoulder roughly causing her to wince in pain. See this as a chance to get free. She viciously tried to get the cloth off her mouth so she could possibly get the robes untied by using her teeth. However the husky one saw her pitiful attempt and forcefully punched her in the temple causing her vision to fade and turn to black.

* * *

Okay that's the end of this chapter… next chapter will be up soon! As most fan-fiction writers, I'd LOVE to hear from my readers… good or bad… preferably good So… please review!! Arigatou! Thank you!


	2. Infirmary

**A/N:** Okay so it's the second chapter! Woot. On a more personal note… guess what!! I just ordered (well my dad just ordered) Final Fantasy X, which makes me happy

Anyway, please tell if you think my writing is getting/is blah-boring-inactive-droopy-ect. This story DOES get lighter… and darker. Haha, this is just the beginning! I have plans for some awkward yet funny moments ahead!

Disclaimer: Does it seem like I'm J.K Rowling?

* * *

In the Hogwarts infirmary two people wondered what happened to a young patient they had found on the streets of Muggle London.

"Do you know who she is?" Poppy, a kind but stern nurse, asked the Headmaster Dumbledore in a hushed voice.

He shook his head 'no', "Do you?" he asked genially. She shook her head as well. Dumbledore sighed, "What was a young girl doing with Death Ea--" He was interrupted by a sound coming from behind him. –"OUMMPH!"

* * *

Mayonaka slowly opened her eyes, the room was dark. _'I must have woken up early again…but if I sleep any longer I won't get up.' _she thought as she sat up, closing her eyes tiredly and opening them reluctantly. _'Hmm, I might as well use the shower now before a line starts.' _

As she turned to roll off the bed she fell _straight_ to the floor. "OUMMPH!" she exclaimed in pain. "Are?" (**A/N:** not pronounced 'are' but 'ah-ray' meaning WTF? lol) '_What is going on? My futon isn't that high!' _That's when she realized she wasn't in her dormitory. She looked around the room examining everything that she could in the dim light. The bed was much higher, and the floors were made of tile… not tatami. What a strange place.

"Oh! What happened? Are you okay, dear?" A middle-aged witch with pulled back light brown hair asked. Her face held concern as she helped Mayonaka up to her feet. "Arigatou." Mayonaka was embarrassed being caught falling off a bed, and her cheeks must have shown it too. Poppy, the middle-aged witch who helped her up, looked confused. At first Mayonaka couldn't understand her confusion but then realized that the lady was speaking English before and probably didn't understand what she had just said. So carefully Mayonaka thought of the word in English, "Thank you."

The older witch's face turned from confused to glad in a few seconds and replied, "It was no problem. You should probably get back into bed. I can't imagine the headache you have!" She gestured to the bed and the young girl followed as Poppy said.

"May I speak to her?" an old bearded man said from behind Poppy asked. His voice was kind and gentle. It reminded her of someone she knew. "But of course!" Poppy answered but then warned, "But stress her though. It appears she's been through a lot. She needs her rest!"

With that Pomfrey walked away to attend to other business.

Mayonaka looked at the strange man with the white beard; he had a peculiar aura around him.

"I'm Albus Dumbledore," he introduced himself holding out his hand to shake, Mayonaka accepted the shake and Dumbledore continued, "And right now you are in the infirmary of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" He had a twinkle in his eyes that reminded Mayonaka of someone again.

"I am Mayonaka Bara." She said, "Ano, may I ask why I am here?" (**A/N:** kinda like 'Umm')

"I was going to ask you that question as well! You see a friend of mine found you unconscious in a muggle town surrounded by Death Eaters." He explained kindly.

"Death Eaters?" Mayonaka asked quietly, mostly to herself then said louder, "Hai, The men in the black coats and masks, right?" (**A/N:** Hai literally means 'yes' or 'I understand.' Here it means something like, 'oh, of course')

The old man nodded. "If you don't mind me asking, how did you get involved with such people?"

"Oh well, I was just up getting my ring which I forgot in my school's bathroom when I noticed that my headmas…" her voice faded off and her face scrunched up in horror, "Oh no! Sensei! No, not sensei." Tears welded up in her eyes threatening to fall. "They killed him!" Tears were then falling at a fast paced, Dumbledore was at a loss of words. "Kon'Aro!" (**A/N:** pronounced 'CON ARROW' meaning that/you bastard)

"Oh dear." Pomfrey said looking distraught, "I told you not to stress her out! Now out with you! Go, go, shoo!" she scolded the man before her.

Dumbledore got up to leave and stopped next to Poppy, "When she is feeling better, can you tell her to come up to my office? I'm afraid that Miss. Bara may be in danger." Poppy nodded her head, "Yes, of course. But for now you should leave."

Dumbledore left the Infirmary quietly and let Pomfrey do her job. "Now, now, child. It's okay. You're still bruised up. You should get some rest." By the looks of Mayonaka, she wasn't ready to sleep just yet. She was still sobbing hysterically saying words Poppy just couldn't figure out. "Hmm…" and she went to her store of potions, and pulled out a sleeping draught. "Here you go, drink this."

Mayonaka took the small vile of potion and in seconds she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for such a short chapter! Mayonaka seems to pass out at the end of every chapter XD that won't always happen, I promise. Hopefully the next will be longer… and more exciting … Up next: The Transformation


	3. The Transformation

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Harry Potter… but I DO own Mayonaka/Himitsu

* * *

"You're to meet Dumbledore at his office, dear." Madam Pomfrey announced to Mayonaka in the infirmary.

Mayonaka nodded in understanding and headed for the door and realized something quite important, "Where is Mister Dumbledore's office?"

"Oh, how thoughtless of me! I'll lead the way." She middle-aged woman walked past Mayonaka gesturing to follow. They made their way through the halls and after a few minutes of polite chatter they final reached a dead end with a gargoyle. Mayonaka didn't know what to make of it.

However Pomfrey did. "Mentos." She spoke, and the gargoyle moved and revealed a staircase which was literally moving up wards. Mayonaka gave her a strange look and Pomfrey said, "His likes muggle candy." The young woman gave a nod of understanding.

"Now, up those stairs. His office is through the big doors, you'll see." And so the kind lady left and Mayonaka went up the stairs following the directions.

In front of her were magnificent doors. She knocked.

"Come in!" replied a voice.

The room she stepped into was crowded with shiny and spinning objects. Moving portraits, of who she guessed were important people, were hung around the room. Books littered the wall on various bookshelves. The room wasn't messy, but rather just crowded. She actually quite felt comfortable.

"Take a seat." Dumbledore offered. She sat down slowly, not sure what to think anymore. She just wanted to go home. Her friends would be worried, and they must be having such a terrible time with the Headmaster dead. Tears threatened to fall again, but she held them back as much as she could. She would _not_ cry in front of these people again, she had to remain strong.

"Now can you continue your story? I know it must be difficult for you, but we need to know."

Mayonaka told Dumbledore everything she remembered. Managing not to cry at all, which she was proud of. Dumbledore looked rather gloomy hear that Meiyo was murdered. He had known Meiyo and was in good terms with him. Smart man he was, very wise, Dumbledore said.

"That crystal you mentioned. I bet that's what they are after, but fear not. There are four more. How many they have already, I don't know. But to do anything they must have all five crystals. The one they stole was the red one right?"

Mayonaka nodded, "Yes, sir."

"What do you know of the crystals?" Dumbledore asked.

"Nothing much, sir. Meiyo just told me tales about them. They probably aren't even true."

"Mayonaka, Meiyo was a wise man; even his fairy tales hold truth. What he told is probably the truth as well." He reasoned.

"I just know that the five crystals are red, blue, yellow, green, and one is clear. The clear on is believed to be the hardest to find. If all the crystals are found and put together in a circle they bond together and anyone within the circle is blessed and is to be the perfect specimen."

"Good, you know more about it then I thought you would." Mayonaka blushed.

"Now," Dumbledore continued. "Those Death Eaters are probably looking for you now. You saw them kill Meiyo, and they obviously suspect you know something about the crystals… more than them. They don't really now much at all about them, other than the fact it makes people perfect beings… to them meaning powerful. If they get a hold of all those crystals we are all in trouble. So what we can guess is they are on a man hunt for you." Dumbledore looked puzzled for a moment.

"They'll look for you at your school, and I want to keep an eye on you to make sure nothing happens. Would you like to attend Hogwarts?" he asked hopefully. There was a spark in his eyes. How could she possibly say no? They had done so much already.

"Uhh… sure. What other choice do I have?"

"Great! Hmm…" Dumbledore contemplated. "They would suspect with the order that they'd take you to me. So they could figure out you are here."

There was a moment of silence.

"AH-HA!" cried of Dumbledore, causing Mayonaka to jump.

"That's it! Well turn you into a male!"

"NANI?!" (**A/N: **nani is 'what'.) she exclaimed.

"You see, they are looking for a young witch. Not a young _wizard._" He explained.

"No, no, no! I can't be a boy!"

"This is your life here… and perhaps the lives of others as well. Think about it. Also, there are two witches and wizards schools in Japan so we can say your from the other one so it doesn't bring up your from the same school. If you do this you have a place to stay and you get to finish school. Just think about it!" Dumbledore said, bringing up some good points.

"But I don't look like boy!" saying quickly, even forgetting her English grammar was a bit off.

Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkled behind his half-moon glasses. "That is what magic is for dear!"

Mayonaka sighed, seeing no way out of this. "Fine."

Dumbledore was overjoyed. Whether it was because he got to have fun making her into a boy, or he had a new student to stir things up, she had no idea.

"So how are we going to do this?" she asked.

"Hmm… what is one thing you never are without?"

She thought for a moment and replied, "My mother's ring."

"May I?" he asked kindly, and she obliged. Placing her ring in the old man's hand. He muttered a few spells and pointed at that ring in his hand with his wand. The ring glowed a few colors before turning to its true color of silver.

"Now, if you put this ring on." He handed her the ring and she put it on.

Nothing happened.

"Nothing is happening." She noted the obvious.

"Well first we have to change your appearance. You see, the ring acts as a sort of memory card. We change your appearance, save it, and then you can go back to that exact appearance to your own." With that he started muttering spells again, this time directed at her.

Lastly Dumbledore conjured a mirror for Mayonaka to look into.

She was quite surprised at her appearance. It was masculine, but handsome to. Her chin was more like a man's than one she had naturally. Her eyes were darker, almost black. But her hair was a lighter brown than her natural hair color. Of course her hair was shorter as well. Her long mid-back length hair was replaced by hair that was cut layered in a fashion that had bangs on one side hung over just a bit while the other side of the bangs were held back by her ears. The back of the hair was cut short and layered, the longest bits reached down to about the chin.

"Wow. I look…. Handsome." She said, admiring her reflection.

Dumbledore laughed. "Yes, but now I think it would be quite noticeable that you have a man's face but a females chest."

Mayonaka blushed, "Yeah… umm… what are we going to do for that?"

"Nothing a spell can't fix." He assured, and sure enough her chest flattened into a man's. "I won't change anything below that, because that could get quite awkward." giving an innocent smile.

Mayonaka was at a loss of what to say, so she just nodded her head, cringing at the idea of have _that_ area changed.

"Now we save the changes we had just made." He tapped the ring on her finger. "Think of a password. It has to be something no-one else would know because if they say it within a ten feet radius of you you'll turn back into a girl, or vice versa."

She thought for a bit before deciding, "Ano hi made" (**A/N:** means 'Until that day' pronounced 'ah-no hee mah-day')

"I don't quite know what that means, but sounds good to me!" he approved. "So whenever you want to change back, from now on just say that password. Same for if you want to be a boy."

Mayonaka winced at the 'want to be a boy'. It just sounded so strange.

"You need to chose a fake name as well as a cover story." He added.

Once again Mayonaka thought for a while and came up with, "Himitsu Kesshin." She continued, "and I come from Yokohama, Japan."

Dumbledore urged her to continue.

"Umm… my parents hired a tutor for me so I was home schooled. The reason I'm here is because my dad had a business opportunity?" she said uncertainly.

"That can work." Dumbledore said.

That's how Mayonaka Bara became Himitsu Kesshin.

* * *

**A/N:** Soooo… that's chapter 3 'The Transformation'. Sorry if it was boring. But don't worry the marauders enter soon meaning mischief is bound to happen. Please Review.


	4. Robert Kindelbie

Wow... It truely has been forever since I've updated. Sorry!! . Hope this chapter makes up for the delays slightly. Thank you for the reviews. Without them I probably wouldn't have updated.

DISCLAIMER: Really, think! I'm NOT J.K. Rowling

* * *

The Great Hall was filled with thousands of students, all seated at their four respected houses. The first years waited anxiously as they got sorted and joined the older students at their long elaborate tables.

Behind the staffs table in the front of The Great Hall was a door, and behind that door waited an even more anxious seventeen year old 'boy'. Mayonaka, now known as Himitsu paced back and forth helplessly. Hoping that for something to happen that would send her back home. Where her friends were, back to her favorite Cherry Blossom tree where she could read in peace and the only worries were passing the next test.

Now there were no Cherry Blossoms, or friends… but still tests.

Cheers erupted as another student got sorted. She stood closer to the door now, to hear her cue to walk out and get sorted herself, even though she was dreading the people who would stare. She cringed at the thought of everyone looking at her. She would most likely stumble and fall straight on her face. 'No, I'm just getting worried. It'll be fine.' She told herself reassuringly.

Another cheer sounded. Himitsu sighed. (**A/N:** When Mayonaka is in her 'boy' disguise I will say Himitsu but continue to use 'she' while narrating.)

It became silent. Really silent, and then a familiar voice sounded.

"Welcome First Years, now you are sorted and I hope you all enjoy the houses you were assigned. I know you all must be tired and hungry from the trip. However, we have one more person to sort! He is from Yokohama, Japan and is a seventh year student. Please make him feel welcome. Himitsu, come on out."

Himitsu opened the door and was greeted just as she feared, by many faces staring. 'Everyone's gaijin here… well, technically I'm the gaijin aren't I?' she said in her mind. (**A/N:** Gaijin= outside country person, or foreigner.) She walked up to the stool that she was gestured to sit on while a stern faced woman in emerald green robes placed a dingy hat that badly needed to be washed and sewn. 'How disgusting!'

"Don't judge me by my looks." An old man's voice rang through her ears, but she was sure she was the only one who heard it. "I may be ugly, but I'm smarter and older than you can imagine." 'I can believe the old part.' "Pfft. I wouldn't be talking _Mayo-chan_."

She blushed, and thought back to the strange hat, 'You'd better not tell! My life is on the line here.'

"What would it benefit me by telling?"

She could tell this was going on too long because her fellow classmen were staring at her strangely and she just wanted to fade back. Away from everyone else and perhaps into a dark corner where she could daydream of how life was in Japan.

"All right, all right. I see you're getting impatient. Now, definitely not Hufflepuff! Your last statement would back that up. Hmm…" it contemplated. "Not Gryffindor either, certainty not brave enough."

She gave him a scowl, though he could not see it anyway. She realized once more that there were indeed people watching so she put on a mask of indifference once more.

"You wouldn't survive in Slytherin for a minute." The hat laughed, echoing in her head. "You are quite studious and enjoy learning you'd best fit…"

He paused.

"RAVENCLAW!" he exclaimed.

The strict woman took the hat and Himitsu quickly made her way to the table that was cheering the most. They all seemed quite pleased. This table was decorated in blue and silver. (**A/N:** Hai, I'm using the movie's colors for Ravenclaw because my school ruined the blue/gold color scheme.)

There was an empty seat between flustered girl and an annoyed boy… feeling awkward but sitting down between the two seem to be the only available seat. Unless she counted the seat all the way across the other side of the room. Frankly, Himitsu felt uncomfortable enough and took the vacant seat in front of her.

The boy looked relived at this, which only made Himitsu even more uncomfortable. 'I'm a boy right now, right?'

The blonde shaggy haired man held out his hand and introduced himself, "I'm Edric Sodden and you just saved me!" he said gratefully. He continued to talk as she shook his hand. "You see that girl beside you? Well she just doesn't take a hint! No matter how many times I reject her she comes back. You probably know how that feels, don't you?"

She shook her head.

The brunette beside Himitsu looked annoyed and dejected. She glared at the Japanese boy next to her.

"So," the Edric continued. "What's your name? Well I mean your full name, Dumbledore said Himasa—whatever, I can't even remember!"

"It's Himitsu Kesshin."

"Hema what?" he asked confused.

'Stupid boy, I thought this house was for smart people!' she thought, irritated.

"Himitsu Kesshin… HE-ME-TSU." She pronounced slowly.

He gave a blank stare.

Aggravated, she sighed, "Baka." (**A/N: **Idiot)

"What?" he asked, even more confused than he was before.

"On the other hand just call me Himi-kun."

"M'kay then, Himi-kun." It sounded awkward but at least he was trying.

The food had appeared quite some time ago, just a bit after she had been sorted and she saw practically everyone shove food into their mouths.

'Wow, I've never seen this much western food in my life!' she thought, 'Hmm… this food looks strange…'

Gazing at the food that was served through out her area, the only thing she recognized and was rice and a few others but only the rice looked well enough to consume. She gave herself a small portion and began to eat… using the fork she was given next to her plate.

Himitsu was disappointed in the rice… it didn't taste quite right. She sighed and ate the rest of the portion anyway.

"So you're Japanese?" Edric asked.

Himitsu was surprised at the obvious question, "Hai."

He looked confused.

"Yes." She repeated.

A few girls on the other side of the table giggled, and once Himitsu looked in their direction they turned around, she could have sworn they were blushing.

Edric didn't notice this and continued to chat away, "So, what's it like there? Are they strict?"

Not sure how to answer, she replied quietly, "It's beautiful there and I suppose they are strict."

One of the girls across the table was staring, causing Himitsu to quickly look the other way swaying her short hair in front of her face.

Edric was oblivious once more.

For the remainder of the dinner feast he continuously chatted. Himitsu was getting used to it and nodded her head to show she was listening now and then. She was getting used to his giddy chitchat.

However he was interrupted by an obnoxiously loud noise from the table dressed in green. By reflex she turned her head up as did the majority of the room had and saw that the a few Slytherins' meals had exploded into quite a mess. The food, though, no longer looked like food at all. Instead it was a thick gooey substance.

The first to laugh came from the red table; Himitsu guessed by the colors and their disrespect to the Slytherin table that they were the Gryffindors. A boy about her age with a dark shoulder length hair was standing on the bench clapping, urging others to follow his example. A few more had.

Himitsu had to force back a giggle. She knew it was wrong to laugh at someone who she knows nothing about, but the faces of the clad in green and silver could make _anyone_ laugh.

"SILENCE!" cried out the woman who had put that horrid looking hat on her head. Her mouth was in a perfectly straight line, which was a sure sign she was NOT happy. Still, when Himitsu looked up at the table she noticed Dumbledore had that twinkle in his eyes, and his lips twitched, daring to move up.

The room had quieted a notch; still you could hear the laughter from the houses, and the disgusted noises of the few Slytherins who had been exploded on.

"You four, go to the infirmary. Merlin knows what's in that, or what it's going to do to your stomachs." She said, strictly.

Her voice boomed as she continued, "Mr. Black, Mr. Potter. I'd confess right here if I were you!"

I more distant but distinct voice answered. "Professor McGonagall! I'm ashamed of you!" This boy was different, he had messy jet black hair and thin rimmed glasses.

"Yeah, you've no proof. How do you know if it wasn't good o' Remus here?" continued the boy who had urged others to rejoice earlier.

The sandy blonde boy next to him, Remus, Himitsu suspected, looked exasperated at his friend.

McGonagall had replied simply, "Mr. Black, Lupin is a prefect and a trust worthy student."

Remus looked embarrassed and Black looked offended.

"Humph. Fine then, what about…" he trailed off. "... umm. Kinde... Kindelie, Robert Kindelbie!"

"Mr. Black Please quit while you're ahead. Also, there is no one here by the name of Robert Kindelbie!" she huffed, "Making up fake stories and fake people won't get you out of trouble. Griffindor or not!"

Black seemed to have trouble accepting this, mumbling to himself as far a Himitsu could decipher. Hands cupped up to his chin resting there. "I could have sworn…" His head bend a bit causing his hair to fall in his face. After a moment of this his head rose once more with a smirk.

"Is there a Robert Kindelbie here?" he questioned quite loudly. Himitsu was surprised he could get away yelling so much at one meal, quite absurd really. Why haven't the other teachers taken action yet? She looked up to the professor's table. There sat Dumbledore on the verge of bursting out in laughter. Perhaps that twinkle at the moment wasn't the usual but of tears. Most of the staff looked uncomfortable, and others were the same as the Headmaster.

Surely though, a timid hand came up. "See!" Black said smug. "I knew I heard that name before!"


End file.
